Chasing After You
by rokka
Summary: Toshiya kebingungan saat Kaoru menghindari dia.


**CHASING AFTER YOU**

**20 Mei 2007**

**Title** : **Chasing After You**

**Chapter(s)** : oneshot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre **: Drama/Romance

**Rating ** : 15+

**Band(s) **: **Dir en Grey**

**Pairing(s) **: Kaoru x Toshiya

**Summary** : Kaoru's very cold. Toshiya never gives up.

**Disclaimer** : I hate to remind myself: they're not mine. They belong to each other… *sigh* ups, I mean taw kan mereka member 'koin perak'…

**Comments** : hanya gara-gara sebait lirik Emotionlessnya Gud Charlotte…

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**Kaoru's pov**

"_I'm writing to you. _

_Not to tell you that I'm still angry with you. _

_I just wanna say that I miss you…"_

Mungkin aku nggak bakal menyelipkan memo itu ke tasnya. Aku nggak segila itu. Merendahkan martabatku aja. Lagian dia keliatan bahagia sejak pisah ma aku.

Cih, yang bener aja. Aku napa gelisah kayak gini sih. Bukannya dia sendiri yang mendekatiku. Terus kalau sekarang dia udah pergi dan nggak berkeliaran di sekitarku, apa urusannya denganku? Dia kan kayak angin, datang dan pergi sesukanya. Beda ma aku. Aku adalah gunung. Menghempaskan siapapun yang berani merayapi kehidupanku. Begitu terus selamanya.

Walo gitu ku akui dia emang nyaris mencapai puncak hatiku. Tapi dengan segera dia tergelincir dan merosot jatuh. Tapi salah siapa? Dia sendiri yang berpaling ketika aku nyaris membuka pintu hatiku untuknya.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Di hari itu hujan turun sangat deras. Aku khawatir karena seharian dia tidak berkeliaran di sekitarku. Sengaja kubawakan buah apel kesukaannya. Waktu itu aku sendiri heran dengan perbuatanku. Mengapa aku harus peduli padanya? Tapi aku nekat aja datang ke rumahnya. Hanya untuk melihat dia sedang tidur di pangkuan orang laen.

Marahkah aku? Merendahkan martabatku aja. Aku nggak segila itu. Aku nggak bakal menyelipkan memo itu ke tasnya.

**Toshiya's pov**

Jalan itu masih berlubang. Pagar besi itu masih berdecit. Halaman rumput itu masih hijau. Rumah itu selalu sepi. Dan dia pasti sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang tumbuh menjulang di belakang rumahnya ketika sore tiba. Membaca buku yang tebal dan membosankan. Kalau sudah tersesat ke dalam buku pikirannya sudah pindah ke alam lain. Nggak ada yang bisa menariknya keluar. Seringkali aku merebut paksa buku dari pangkuannya. Aku ingin dia mendengarkanku. Lebih dari itu, aku ingin dia memperhatikanku.

Untuk itu aku berusaha keras menarik perhatiannya. Tapi dia setegar batu karang. Tegak berdiri walo dipukul ombak berkali-kali. Lalu ketika aku merasa dia memberikan secuil perhatian yang selama ini kuimpikan tiba-tiba sikapnya jadi dingin. Lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Maka aku tanyakan padanya dosa apa yang sudah kuperbuat. Aku bertanya ribuan kali sampai bosan sendiri. Tetapi dia tutup mulut. Semakin gencar aku bertanya, semakin bungkam bibirnya.

Aku sakit hati. Meski begitu aku meyembunyikan rasa pedihku di balik keceriaanku. Bibirku tersenyum sedangkan hatiku menjerit kesakitan. Aku jadi berpikir, cuma aku yang gede rasa barangkali. Mengira dia mulai sayang padaku padahal aku cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hari ni aku meliatnya berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Ingin sekali aku berlari dan menghambur ke pelukannya. Lalu berteriak, "Aku sayang kamu!". Jadi tolong, hukum aku atau maki aku. Asal jangan mendiamkan aku…

**(Still) Toshiya's pov**

Sudah tiga hari dia nggak masuk sekolah. Nggak da keterangan jelas penyebab dia absen. Rumahnya yang selalu sepi terasa lebih sunyi. Selama dua hari kemarin kuketuk pintu rumahnya tapi dia tidak menjawab. Handphonenya kuhubungi puluhan kali tapi nggak aktif. Aku beneran cemas. Pokona kali ini aku harus ketemu dia. Walau harus membobol rumahnya sekalipun.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Kuketuk pintu itu berkali-kali, tapi sama seperti hari kemaren, nggak da yang bukain. Kuputar knop pintu, berharap nggak dikunci, tapi aku salah. Aku pun bergerilya mencari kunci cadangan. Ya, sapa tau ada. Mungkin di bawah keset, di balik pot bunga… yak, ada!

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Ah, isinya nggak berubah. Dalam rumah selalu berantakan. Aku langsung menuju kamarnya yang terletak agak ke belakang. Aku temukan dia sedang tidur dengan buku-buku yang bertebaran di mana-mana, dari ranjang hingga lantai. Kuletakkan parcel yang tadi ku beli usai sekolah. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Memandangi wajah tirusnya yang keren. Kurasa dia agak kurusan.

Aku meraih jemarinya. Ku genggam erat. Dingin terasa. Sedikit aneh bagiku melihatnya tidur bergelung seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan. Membuatku ingin merengkuhnya. Aku ingin menghangatkannya. Jadi ku kecup keningnya. Mungkin dia akan marah kalo tau. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mengecupnya berkali-kali, memastikan kalo dia menjadi lebih hangat.

**Kaoru's pov**

Dia memang selalu seenaknya sendiri. Sejak kapan dia tidur di sampingku? Yang lebih penting, gimana dia bisa masuk? Kan rumah aku kunci dari dalam. Ah, aku ingat. Pasti dia memakai kunci duplikat. Hh… kupandangi wajah cantiknya lekat-lekat. Yang terlintas justru kejadian menyebalkan hari itu. Spontan aku menjauhkan diri dan menegakkan punggung. Dia terbangun. Kami berdua saling bertatapan. Lama dan dalam.

Akhirnya dia yang mulai bicara duluan. Dia tersenyum. Lalu menginterogasiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengapa aku nggak sekolah, apa aku sakit, blah blah blah… dia secerewet biasanya. Daripada menjawab semua pertanyaannya, aku menyuruhnya pulang. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Malas berurusan dengan pembohong. Aku kan tidak tahu kapan dia jujur ato tidak. Selain itu dia ini kan perayu ulung. Ah, aku nggak mau terjerat bibir manisnya.

Liat aja sekarang. Dia terus merajuk. Bertanya kesalahan dia apa. Ditambahi janji dia nggak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Aku sudah nggak bisa nahan diri. Bukannya takluk oleh rayuannya, aku capek aja denger dia merengek terus. Lagian aku pengen ini semua cepet selese. Aku pun bercerita tentang dia dan Shinya waktu itu.

Kemudian suasana jadi hening. Beberapa detik sesudahnya dia ketawa terbahak-bahak. Dia bilang aku salah paham karena sebenernya dia dan Shinya itu temen sejak kecil. Lagipula Shinya udah punya pacar. Hm, well… aku nggak pernah tau kalo yang namanya ''sahabat'' semesra itu. Tapi mengingat sikap manja dia, hm… kayaknya dia nggak boong.

Setelah itu dia mengejekku abis-abisan. Dia ngerasa menang dan puas banget. Palagee karena aku cemburu buta sampe ngediemin dia segala. Mendengar tawanya itu bikin gemes. Mana dia guling-guling pula saking gelinya. Cih! Aku guondok buanget. Aku nggak mau dilecehkan sama si lemah ini. Jadi aku menindih tubuhnya, mencengkeram kedua lengannya dan mendaratkan ciuman kilat di bibirnya.

Aku segera menjauh dari situ sebelum dia sadar yang terjadi.

**~owari~**

Toshiya : setelah didiemin segitu lama q cuma dapet kiss? No french kiss? I don't fu-ckin believe it!

Kaoru : *suddenly cup Toshiya's chin n kiss him passionately* satisfy?

Toshiya : hmh, oh… well… *sal-ting*

Rokka : Woy! Q masi d sini tauk! Bisa nggak seeh b'simpati dikit ma aq?

Toshiya : Sorry, Rok… yang penting q dapet Kaoru

Rokka : Lucky bastard! Kok bisa seeh Kaoru yang super cold mau-mauan ma kamu?

Toshiya : Mwahahahah ya know wat? GW CANTIK, LO NGGAK!

Rokka : Damn! *nggak bisa ngebantah* someday I'll kill u! *glare sharply*

Toshiya : Bwakakakkakkaakakakakkakakak… *lol*

Kaoru : Come on Totchi. Let's get out of here. Don't u see her killing aura? She's getting mad at ya.

Toshiya : oh, my dear Rokka… kalo kesel karena 'ano taisetsuna hito', don't blame us dunk~~~

Rokka : GRRRR!

3


End file.
